Change
by sortrop
Summary: Katniss menyukai Peeta sejak 'insiden' roti. Peeta bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri. Canon. OOC. Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

Segalanya seperti berwarna abu-abu di hari Pemungutan. Well, bukan berarti hari lainnya dipenuhi warna-warna cerah. Distrik 12 tak pernah tampak menarik dengan warna apapun. Namun, hari ini terasa berbeda. Terasa lebih kelam, lebih suram, dan seperti tak ada lagi kebahagiaan di distrik paling miskin seantero Panem. Apa yang bisa kujelaskan tentang hari pemungutan? Atau permainan yang menjadi mimpi buruk warga distrik-distrik bernama Hunger Games? Kalaupun aku bisa, hanya akan ada dua pilihan: aku akan menjadi sangat marah pada Capitol; mencaci maki para Penjaga Perdamaian dan bersumpah akan melakukan pemberontakkan suatu hari nanti, atau aku akhirnya tersadar betapa menyedihkannya kami dan memasrahkan nasib pada hari Pemungutan, berharap bukan namaku yang terpilih. 

"Berapa banyak namamu yang dimasukkan?" tanya Madge lalu menggenggam tanganku. Jemari kami bertautan, dan tangannya terasa hangat, sedangkan tanganku dinginnya bukan main. Aku menghitung dalam hati,

"Sama denganmu, Madge. Sejauh ini aku belum pernah menukar dengan tessera." 13, jumlah namaku di bola kaca yang sekarang mulai terlihat seraya kami berbaris berdasarkan tingkatan umur. Madge tertawa dengan ringan. Senang mendengarnya tertawa, meski hatiku  
mendesis sedikit.

Madge Undersee adalah putri Wali Kota, aku yakin dia tidak pernah kekurangan makanan sehingga harus menukar dengan tessera. Kemungkinan namanya tertarik tergolong kecil dibanding anak-anak dari Seam yang mungkin satu orang punya puluhan nama yang dimasukkan. Dan aku pun patut bersyukur karena tidak pernah menukar namaku dengan tessera, meski tiap hari aku dan keluargaku hanya makan roti basi dan gosong yang tidak laku dijual di toko roti kami. 

"Kau benar, Peet. Kuharap namamu dan namaku tidak tertarik kali ini," kata Madge.

"Kuharap begitu," aku tersenyum pada Madge, mengeratkan genggaman kami, dan dia balas tersenyum, membuatku sedikit lebih rileks. Aku dan Madge sudah berteman sejak sekolah. Dia gadis yang manis dan teman yang baik. Kami hanya sekadar teman, kurasa. Terkadang kami berjalan bergandengan tangan sepanjang koridor sekolah, saling merangkul, dan bertukar kecupan singkat di pipi. Beberapa orang menafsirkan hal yang salah atas kami, termasuk Ibuku.

"Menikahi putri Wali Kota akan membawa dampak yang baik bagi keluarga  
kita," begitu kata ibuku suatu hari.

Ayah Madge naik ke podium di panggung non-permanen, dan aku menghela napasku. Sebentar lagi mereka akan memutar kembali sejarah Panem dan Hunger Games di layar super besar, dan kami akan dipaksa menonton tayangan yang sama tiap tahunnya. Aku muak, sama seperti seluruh orang. Karena aku sudah hapal semua luar kepala. Kelas sejarah mewajibkan murid mempelajari tentang sejarah Hunger Games. Seakan membaca kegelisahanku, Madge meremas tanganku pelan.

Kuperhatikan dia merogoh saku kecil di gaunnya dan mengeluarkan kantung berisi dua buah stroberi merah yang tidak terlalu besar. Lalu dia tersenyum, menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan." Aku terkekeh pelan. Madge tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Happy Hunger Games, Peeta," Madge mengeluarkan stroberi itu dan memberikan satu untukku. Aku mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Stroberi cukup langka buatku, buah itu hanya digunakan untuk membuat roti dan kue dan ibu melarang kami memakannya.

"Happy Hunger Games, Madge," kataku pada akhirnya. "_May the odds be ever in your favor_."

Madge dan aku bersamaan memakan stroberi yang tidak terlalu manis ini tepat ketika film selesai dan Effie Trinket naik ke podium. Setelah bermonolog sebentar, Effie beralih ke dua bola kaca besar berisi nama anak-anak umur duabelas sampai delapanbelas tahun dari seluruh 12. Satu bola untuk anak perempuan dan satu lagi untuk anak laki-laki. Tingkah Effie dia buat semanis mungkin seakan dia tidak sadar bahwa hal itu sangat menjijikkan. Seakan dia tidak tahu bahwa hidup mati ratusan remaja di sini ada di tangannya. Effie memulai dari anak perempuan. Dia menarik satu kertas, meluruskannya, dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Jangan Madge, jangan Madge, jangang Madge... 

"Ah, Primrose Everdeen!" Effie berseru lantang.

Aku menghembus napas lega, lalu meremas tangan Madge. Beberapa anak dari barisan depan mulai menyingkir dan gadis ringkuh dengan wajah pucat seperti mayat berjalan ke arah tangga. Kurasa aku mengenalnya, dia pasti baru 12 tahun, pikirku.

"Dia adik Katniss, temanku, ini pemungutan pertamanya," bisik Madge.

Katniss… tunggu— apa maksudnya Katniss yang kutolong beberapa tahun yang lalu? 

Tetiba barisan kami terbelah dan seorang gadis berlari menuju panggung.

"Prim! Prim!" teriaknya.

"Oh Tuhan, itu Katniss," kata Madge.

Aku mencari sumber gerakan dan menyadari bahwa itu Katniss yang kukenal. Kepang rambutnya disanggul ke atas dan wajahnya adalah gambaran ketakutan.

"Aku mengajukan diri!" pekiknya saat beberapa Penjaga Perdamaian menahannya maju lebih dekat lagi. "Aku mengajukan diri sebagai peserta!"

Aku mengerti sekarang. Katniss ingin menyelamatkan adiknya. Dengan kata lain dia rela mati untuk adik perempuannya. Aku mendengus sinis, aku bertanya-tanya, apakah salah satu abangku mau menggantikan posisiku jika aku terpilih...

Wali Kota mengizinkan pengajuan itu dan drama dimulai. Prim menolak digantikan sedangkan Katniss terus memaksa. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dari barisan belakang maju lalu menyeret Prim turun dari panggung. Gadis bernama Katniss itu naik dengan langkah mantap, meski wajahnya tampak pias dan dia terus menatap kerumunan seakan meminta bantuan. Namun, aku melihat kegigihan. Dan entah bagaimana aku yakin dia gadis yang tangguh. Drama berlanjut saat Haymitch Abbernathy, satu-satunya pemenang dari distrik kami, naik dalam keadaan mabuk dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Effie cepat-cepat mengambil kertas pertama yang disentuhnya dari bola anak laki-laki.

Aku menahan napasku dan berusaha tetap tenang sebisa mungkin. Jangan aku, jangan aku, jangan aku...

Tapi Effie memang menyebalkan. "Peeta Mellark!"

Suaranya serasa bergaung di telingaku dan langit kurasakan perlahan runtuh menimpaku, memberikan beban sangat berat di pundakku. Madge mulai menangis, tapi aku harus maju dan aku menatapnya dengan lembut, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia melepaskanku dan semua berlangsung begitu cepat, aku tidak sadar sekarang aku dan Katniss berjabat tangan di hadapan seluruh Distrik 12. Menatap Katniss, berbagi kebingungan dan keterkejutan. Berharap dia tahu bahwa meski aku tidak begitu mengenalnya tapi aku yakin tidak ingin membunuhnya. 

oOo

Peraturan Hunger Games sederhana, kau hanya perlu bertahan hidup di arena dengan 23 orang lawanmu dari 12 distrik di Panem. Dengan segala cara. Termasuk membunuh satu sama lain.

Diriku sendiri bahkan tak bisa membayangkan aku akan menghunus pedang, menombak, memanah, meracuni, atau memukul seseorang sampai mati. Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ayahku masuk, mendekatiku dan dia mengamati ruangan dimana kami berada.

"Ini ruangan termewah yang pernah kumasuki," katanya. Aku tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah," kataku di dekapannya. Dia mengguncang bahuku dan melepas pelukan kami.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, kedua abangmu menangis seperti anak perempuan ketika kau dibawa ke gedung pengadilan ini. Dan ibumu terlihat muram, dia tak mau berbicara pada siapapun termasuk aku," ayah berhenti sebentar untuk mendesah panjang. "Percayalah Peeta, meski dia bersikap buruk padamu-well, pada kita semua- tapi dia benar-benar peduli padamu." Ada banyak hal yang perlu kuserap baik-baik dari perkataannya. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku. Karena abangku menangisiku dan bahwa ibu peduli padaku terdengar begitu jauh dari logika.

"Ada saran untukku?" tanyaku merubah topik.

"Apa, ya?" dia menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk. "Mungkin kau harus membuat membuat Capitol menyukaimu?" katanya membuatku tertawa.

"Yang benar saja."

Kami berdua larut dalam tawa yang singkat, sampai kami sadar akan kenyataan yang menghadang. "Dengar, nak, saranku jelas-jelas adalah usahakan agar kau tetap hidup. Tapi, yang terpenting adalah usahakan agar kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Aku menyerap apa yang dia katakan. "Aku menyayangimu, Nak." Ayah menarikku dalam pelukannya yang erat untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Dan, kau tahu, aku seperti punya intuisi kalau tahun ini 12 akan punya pemenang." Pintu terbuka dan Penjaga Perdamaian menarik ayah keluar. Aku ingin teriak sekuat mungkin. Aku ingin meneriakkan namanya. Aku ingin terus memeluknya. Aku tidak ingin masuk dalam permainan mematikan ini.

"I love you, Dad," aku hanya berhasil mengeluarkan bisikan. Dari balik pintu aku melihat sosok Madge yang sesunggukkan. Yakin, dia pasti menangis sejak namaku dipanggil sampai sekarang, dan tidak ada orang yang bisa menghentikannya. Oh, Madge.

Aku berlari memeluknya lalu dia mulai menangis di dadaku. Madge mendongak dan aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku mohon, jangan mati, Peeta," suaranya serak dan diselingi isakan. Oh Tuhan, Madge membuat hal menjadi lebih rumit.

"Aku akan hidup, Madge, aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku meyakinkan Madge. Lalu aku mengecup kedua pipinya dan tersenyum tulus. Tapi Madge menarik dan menciumku di bibir. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku, tapi aku membalas ciuman Madge. Ini bukan ciuman pertamaku, dan aku tahu ini berbeda. Bibir Madge terasa halus dan yang bisa kurasakan adalah ketulusan. Ketulusan yang menyingkirkan amarahku sejenak tadi. Ada perasaan hangat yang terasa baru, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Madge, dengan segala sikapnya, membuatku tersentuh.

Dia benar-benar tulus peduli padaku. Aneh rasanya mengetahui ada seseorang yang bahkan bukan keluargamu begitu peduli. Aku menatap mata Madge dalam ketika bibir kami terpisah dan dia bernapas dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kau berjanji?" Madge bertanya saat aku mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Yah, tergantung," aku tersenyum menerawang. Tersirat kebingungan di wajah Madge. "Jika kau bisa berjanji juga."

Madge tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia masuk ruangan ini. Aku tersadar bahwa jarak kami sangat dekat sedari tadi, kedua lengan Madge melingkar di pinggangku dan tanganku sendiri beralih bergantian dari pundaknya lalu mengelus lembut pipinya. Ini terasa sangat familiar. Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan aku mulai terbiasa dengan kedekatan semacam ini.

"Oke, Peet," Madge sedikit terkekeh dan aku senang mendengarnya. "Bisakah kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup?" suaranya bergetar dan dia menatapku dengan kecemasan.

Aku mengangguk dan membisikkan 'ya' dengan pelan. "Dan bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak menangisiku selama aku pergi?" aku mencubit hidungnya dan tertawa, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi Madge merespon sebaliknya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan mengubur wajahnya di dadaku. Madge menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku mendesah panjang. Saat aku mendorongnya sejauh lenganku dia merogoh saku gaunnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah pin perunggu. Aku mengambilnya ragu.

"That's my lucky charm," katanya sambil menghapus air matanya. "Untukmu, semoga menjadi jimat keberuntunganmu juga."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum berterimakasih saat aku menyadari bentuk burung di pin itu. "Mockingjay?"

Madge mengangguk.

"Peeta, kau kuat, kan? Aku yakin kau bisa melempar lawan-lawanmu seperti kau melempar karung-karung tepung."

"Ya," aku setuju. "Tapi aku hanya biasa melempar karung tepung."

"Itu hal yang sama, bukan?"

Aku mengernyit memandang Madge dengan heran, bagaimana bisa dia menyamakan manusia dengan puluhan kilo tepung? Aku baru ingin mendebatnya saat dua Penjaga Perdamaian masuk dan menyeret Madge keluar. Dia meneriakkan namaku dan mulai menangis lagi. Panik menyerang diriku. Aku takut ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat Madge atau ayahku. Terbersit janjiku pada Madge dan aku berteriak lantang.

"Aku akan menang, Madge! Aku berjanji!"

oOo

Aku yakin Katniss mengawasiku dengan intens. Dia duduk di sofa tepat di depanku dan dengan grogi dia meluruskan gaunnya. Sementara aku memasang pin pemberian Madge, Katniss memperhatikanku. Kurasa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu karena mulutnya terbuka sedikit tapi dia urung bicara dan malah meremas kedua tangannya.

Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis di depanku adalah lawanku di arena nanti; bahwa kami mungkin akan saling membunuh.

Dia melihat keluar jendela, menatap kosong pada jajaran pohon yang berlalu dengan cepat seraya dengan kereta yang membawa kami.

"200 mil per jam. Kita akan sampai di Capitol bahkan sebelum kita sadar," tetiba kalimatku terdengar sangat konyol bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Yep. Bagus sekali, ketika kondisi canggung seperti ini aku mengungkit kereta dan parahnya Capitol. Satu tempat yang jelas bukan tujuan yang menyenangkan bahkan kalaupun ditempuh dengan kereta super mewah ini.

Katniss memutar bola matanya dan aku menggaruk tengkukku.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku mengganti topik. Katniss, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi memiringkan kepala dan menaikkan alis kirinya. Sebuah gestur yang kurasa artinya 'siapa maksudmu?'

"Haymitch? Dia pembimbing kita."

Katniss menatapku sekian detik tapi tidak menjawab, dia kembali melihat keluar, benar-benar mengacuhkanku.

"Fine, kalau kau tidak mau mengobrol, aku mengerti."

Aku bersandar lelah pada sandaran sofa. Mengikuti Katniss memandangi jajaran pohon. Aku kemudian merasa bosan dan memejamkan mata, baru menyadari betapa letihnya diriku, badaniah dan rohaniah. Aku bangkit berdiri memutuskan untuk tidur.

"K-kau mau kemana?"

Tunggu— apa aku baru mendengar suara Katniss?

"Tidur," jawabku singkat.

"Oh," Katniss kembali meremas tangannya dan melakukan hal-hal kecil untuk terlihat sibuk. Aku memperhatikannya dengan heran. Apakah dia cemas? Takut? Well, aku pun begitu, tapi dia seperti tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Atau mengatasinya.

"Kau tidak merasa lelah, eh?"

Katniss mendengus, "Pastinya," dia menjawab dengan cepat. Aku mulai tertarik, mungkin Katniss bosan terus menerus menutup mulutnya.

"Kau takut?"

"Tidakkah kau?"

Entah bagaimana, tapi aku merasa kesal pada jawaban Katniss.

"Well," aku kembali duduk. "Aku takut, Katniss. Aku amat sangat takut sampai aku tidak bisa melihat telingaku sendiri." Katniss mengerutkan dahinya tampak tidak mengerti leluconku. Mungkin memang itu tadi tidak lucu.

"Ap-apa yang kau takutkan?"

Aku terkekeh. Hhh. Apa itu? Apa dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditakutkan oleh aku dan dia saat ini? "Well, banyak hal."

"Seperti?" dia mulai berani manatap mataku.

"Mungkin kau harus menghentikan pertanyaan retorismu itu."

Katniss mengernyit dan dia mendengus lemah, "Aku pun takut, kau tahu. aku melakukan ini demi adikku tapi jika pada akhirnya aku akan mati, err, entahlah, semua ini terasa sia-sia."

"Maka kau harus hidup, Katniss." dia terpaku sebentar, merapihkan untaian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Itu artinya aku harus membunuhmu."

"Tidak juga, selain kau, ada 22 orang lain yang mau melihatku mati, benar?"

Katniss mengangguk setuju dan diluar harapanku, dia tersenyum. Akhirnya aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meneliti Katniss. Ya, aku mengenalnya, sekitar 5 tahun lalu Katniss yang ringkih dan matanya memancarkan keletihan terus menarik perhatianku. Aku bersimpati, karena ayahnya baru meninggal dan kemungkinan besar dia tidak punya cukup makanan di rumah. Tapi, lebih dari itu, aku kenal Katniss yang bernyanyi di depan kelas saat hari pertama sekolah, Katniss yang kuberi roti hangus di tengah hujan, Katniss yang membuatku dipukuli oleh ibu setelah itu, Katniss yang menjual tupai buruannya pada ayah, dan Katniss yang selalu kuperhatikan di sekolah. Ya, aku tidak mengenalnya secara individual: bagaimana sikapnya, kesehariannya. Tapi, entah kebetulan atau apa, aku dan Katniss dihubungkan dengan berbagai macam kondisi dan peristiwa. Seperti sekarang. Hunger Games membawaku bisa mengobrol dengannya untuk pertama kali.

"Tapi, Peeta," dia membawaku kembali ke realita, dua mata abu-abunya menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, kau tahu?"

Aku mencari di matanya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain kejujuran. Seakan dia punya sinar yang bisa membekukan tubuhku namun di lain sisi menghangatkanku. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku yakin. Tapi, otakku berkata aku pernah disini sebelumnya. Sebuncah perasaan yang sudah pernah kueksplor. Perlahan aku sadar. Ya, aku merasakannya lagi. Perasaan yang sama. Pada Katniss. Saat aku mendengarnya bernyanyi. Dan aku yakin. Tak pernah seyakin ini.


	2. Coward & Sweet Disposition

**Chapter 2 : Coward & Sweet Disposition**

**Disclaimer : karakter, nama tempat, dsb, dsb, milik Suzanne Collins. Plot Change milik saya.**

**A/N : Maafkan typo, ketidakkonsistensian, dsb, dsb.**

Pengecut.

Katniss Everdeen tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Percaya atau tidak.

Ya. Aku mungkin telah membunuh ratusan binatang. Atau berburu di hutan melewati pagar pembatas ribuan kali.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Peeta Mellark, barang satu kali pun.

Aku mendesah frustrasi. Berusaha tidak menatap Peeta atau pin emas yang tersemat di kemejanya. Aku mengenali pin mockingjay yang dipakainya. Beberapa kali Madge Undersee si putri Wali Kota memakainya. Ada gerakan di hatiku untuk bertanya apakah Madge memberikan pin itu pada Peeta. Tapi aku urung bertanya dan alih-alih terdiam lagi. Aku tahu pertanyaanku hanya akan membuat pertanyaan lain : apa hubungan Peeta dan Madge? Kenapa Made memberinya pin itu? Apa mereka hanya sekedar teman?

Omong kosong. Apa peduliku?

Madge dan Peeta jelas lebih dari teman. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan di koridor sekolah. Ya, aku memperhatikannya, sama seperti semua orang di sekolah. Hanya orang buta yang tidak tahu.

Aku menemukan diriku muak dengan fakta yang mengiritasi itu. Madge adalah temanku, setidaknya bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi dia tidak pernah terganggu untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Peeta. Kami memang selalu makan siang bersama, dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan sekolah berdua, tapi konversasi kami terbatas pada beberapa hal saja. Apa mereka menyebutnya? Bergosip?

Hell, no. Aku harus berburu dan memberi makan keluargaku, bergosip hanya membuang waktu. Dan sepertinya Madge tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang sama- maksudku bergosip bukan berburu. Madge pribadi yang unik, dan aku menyukainya. Dia tidak memakai pakaian yang kelewat mentereng meski dia punya banyak yang seperti itu. Madge kerap kali memberikan bekalnya padaku tanpa benar-benar menganggapku temannya yang kekurangan makanan.

Sementara para gadis mencemoohku, Katniss Everdeen, gadis Seam yang kebetulan kehilangan ayahnya saat ledakan di tambang; yang berkeliaran di Hob menjual tupai dan rusa hasil panahan, Madge memperlakukanku dengan layak.

Oh benar. Madge dan Peeta. Mereka pasangan yang sempurna

Peeta si baik hati dan Madge si rendah hati.

Apa ini yang kurasakan? Kecemburuan? Ya, tentu saja, satu hal yang kurasakan pada Peeta ketika dia bersama Madge- atau gadis manapun.

"Prim? Itu nama adikmu, bukan?" aku mendongak setelah Peeta bertanya, bingung karena tiba-tiba dia membicarakan itu.

"Yeah, dia dipanggil begitu, tapi namanya Primrose, diambil dari nama bunga," Peeta menatapku dengan takjub membuat pipiku terasa hangat. Kurasa aku memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat pemungutan-" suara Peeta terdengar serius. "Itu luar biasa." 

Jujur, aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya, tapi aku menemukan perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik tiap inci organ dalamku. Membuatku menahan senyum. 

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi Prim, eh? Menjadi sukarela sama saja menyerahkan nyawa, kan?" Peeta kembali melanjutkan. Sensasi di perutku makin parah sehingga aku menoleh ke luar jendela, semoga Peeta tidak melihat wajahku yang merona berlebihan. 

"Trims," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Jauh di dasar hati, aku bersyukur karena Peeta bisa mengerti tanpa perlu kuberitahu. 

Aku buruk dalam berkomunikasi. Aku tahu. 

"Well, kedua abangku, uhm... mereka berengsek. Ada suatu momen saat namaku dipanggil dan aku berharap salah satu dari mereka mau menggantikanku." 

Aku melihatnya menyeringai sedikit, tapi dia menunduk dan aku mulai tidak yakin. Inikah yang mau dia katakan? 

"Kurasa aku tidak terlalu disayangi," katanya kembali mendongak. Kesedihan tersirat di matanya. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau itu tidak benar. Segala hal bisa terjadi di hari pemungutan. Mungkin mereka kurang berani untuk mengajukan diri. Tapi aku mengatakan itu di dalam hati. 

"Mereka membenciku-" 

"Aku tidak membencimu," suaraku cepat-cepat memotong kalimat Peeta. Dia terlihat terkejut dan keningnya berkerut membentuk lipatan. "Terserah mau berpikir apa kau tentang abangmu, terserah juga bagaimana kau menilai dirimu sendiri," aku berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Tapi, tidak ada alasan untuk membencimu. Kau orang yang baik." 

Ketika aku selesai berbicara, kupu-kupu di perutku mulai beraksi. Kali ini mereka menciptakan sensasi mual, sehingga aku butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang. Tapi Peeta menahanku dengan tatapannya. Menuntut penjelasan. 

"Kau ingat malam itu?" 

"Apa?" 

"Saat kau melempar roti untukku." 

Mata Peeta membulat dan dia mengangguk. "Kau masih ingat?" tanyanya innocent. 

Hell yes, tentu saja. Justru aku yang khawatir dia telah melupakan kejadian itu. Lantas, sesuatu menabrakku dengan keras. Peeta masih ingat. 

"Saat itu kupikir kau orang paling baik sedunia," aku berkata jujur. Ini mungkin momen terakhirku dengannnya. Maksudnya, untuk bisa mengobrol seperti ini. Aku tahu setelah ini kami akan disibukkan dengan upacara pembukaan dan pelatihan. Setelah ini mungkin kami secara resmi menjadi musuh. Dan kesempatan takkan pernah menghampiriku lagi, maka aku menelan rasa takut dan harga diriku. 

"Jangan sebutkan itu, Katniss," dia terkekeh pelan, dan senyumannya terlihat tulus. Dia bahkan terlihat nyaman memanggil namaku saat aku bahkan terlalu gugup untuk memandangnya. 

"Terima kasih," kataku pada akhirnya. Merasa lega seakan beban bertahun-tahun yang menghinggapi hatiku perlahan terangkat. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar arti roti itu bagiku." 

"Sama-sama, Katniss," Peeta lantas tersenyum lembut. Selembut angin musim semi yang menyapa saat aku melihat bunga dandelion pertama. Menyiratkan harapan. Pelan, namun pasti, jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dengan alasan yang tak kuketahui. Tidak karuan, sampai aku mengira ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. 

Tidak pernah berharap aku akan merasakannya. 

Rasa suka pada seseorang. 

Pada anak laki-laki dengan roti. 

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lemah. Merasa pasrah dan marah pada kenyataan. Peeta adalah anak kota; aku gadis yatim dari Seam yang kebetulan ayahnya meledak berkeping-keping saat kecelakaan di tambang. Anak Kota seperti Peeta pasti akan melihatku dengan cibiran lalu bergosip di sudut jalan tentang gaya hidupku yang pasti bermasalah bagi mereka. Mencemooh aku, yang berburu di luar pagar pembatas, yang menyediakan daging segar bagi mereka. Jika aku ingin meneruskan daftar perbedaan kami, maka separagraf tidak cukup. 

Lalu aku sadar mengapa aku menyukai Peeta. Well, aku menyukai Gale, juga, tapi Gale sudah mengisi beberapa slot kosong di hidupku, dia bagaikan teman dan saudara laki-laki yang tak pernah aku punya. Tapi, itu karena Peeta berbeda. Peeta tidak pernah sekalipun mencibir, merendahkanku. Dia terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal itu. Peeta, dengan hatinya yang lembut. 

"Aku minta maaf," kataku pelan, sehingga bisa dibilang aku berbisik. 

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." 

"Maaf untuk malam itu," kataku. "Maaf, karena aku, kau pasti dimarahi oleh ibumu." 

Peeta bergerak gusar, mencari posisi nyaman di sofa yang sudah dia duduki beberapa saat sampai dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan duduk tepat di sampingku. Aku bisa mencium bau roti yang manis ketika dia menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya. 

Jantungku bekerja lebih cepat. Ada api mengalir di darahku, menciptakan panas artificial di sekitarku. Aku takut Peeta merasakan panas itu juga. Tapi dia tampak baik-baik saja, meski matanya menunjukkan keseriusan. 

"Tidak. Tolong jangan minta maaf. Aku tulus menolongmu. Dan aku tahu hal itu beresiko, salahku karena mengambil resiko itu." 

"Tapi, esok harinya di sekolah, kau muncul dengan lebam di pipi, ibumu pasti menamparmu, dan... dan itu benar-benar menggangguku," aku tidak tahan Peeta bahkan menyalahkan dirinya karena 'menyelamatkan' perut keluargaku. 

Peeta tertawa lepas dan suara tawanya renyah, tidak dibuat-buat, seakan kami adalah kawan lama yang tiap hari bersenda gurau. "Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, Miss. Everdeen. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka kau mengenaliku. Beside, kau benar-benar tertutup di sekolah." dia kembali tertawa dan kali ini terdengar menyebalkan. Aku memutar bola mataku, geram karena Peeta mulai berasumsi salah tentang diriku. Namun dia benar, aku mengenalinya, memperhatikannya. Bukan hari itu saja, tapi untuk hari-hari berikutnya. 

"Bisakah kau setidaknya menyalahkanku?" aku bertanya dengan pandangan marah. 

"Maaf ya, Katniss, aku tidak bisa. Dan... saat itu aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko lain," Peeta terdiam sebentar . Aku terlalu penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimatnya, maka aku menoleh dan menemukan Peeta yang merenung, sebuah senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. "Kau mungkin mati kelaparan, aku mungkin hanya akan mendapat tamparan. Tidak adil bukan, jika aku membiarkan resikomu?" 

"Kau mengasihaniku?" tanyaku sarkastis. 

Peeta menggeleng, "Terserah mau kau sebut apa. Tapi, empati, itu yang kurasakan. Aku terlanjur melihatmu dan kau melihatku. Aku mengenalmu, Katniss, meski aku tidak tahu namamu. Tapi, kau dan aku pergi ke sekolah yang sama, jadi setidaknya aku mengenali wajahmu. Empati itu muncul begitu saja, dan tanpa berpikir aku tahu aku harus membantumu." 

Hatiku terasa begitu ringan dan hangat saat Peeta mengatakan semua hal barusan. 

"Yah, meski, semisal kau orang asing, aku pasti akan tetap membantumu. Aku orang terbaik sedunia, eh?" Peeta mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendongak. Wajah kami berhadapan dan aku bisa melihat beberapa freckle di hidungnya. Tidak ada yang bisa kupikirkan selain momen ini dan Peeta. Dan hidungnya. Dan bibirnya; bagaimana rasanya jika aku menempelkan bibirku diatas bibirnya yang terlihat lembut. Lalu diluar kendali, badanku bergerak mencondong, perlahan membuat jalan untuk mencium Peeta. Aku merasa takut, tanganku dingin tapi udara terasa sangat panas. Bahkan mungkin Peeta merasakannya, karena dia menutup matanya. 

Beberapa inci lagi, dan aku mulai berani. Dan waktu seakan berhenti. Seakan memang hanya ada momen ini. Beberapa inci lagi, jarak di antara kami begitu dekat. Cukup dekat untuk bersentuhan. Cukup dekat untuk berciuman. Aku memejamkan mataku, maju lebih dekat. Hidung kami bersentuhan, dan rasanya cukup satu hal seperti itu mampu membawa tubuhku merinding disko. Tak ayal aku berpikir betapa sempurnanya momen ini. Bersama Peeta. Anak laki-laki dengan roti yang aku sukai sejak 5 tahun lalu. Momen yang tepat untuk ciuman pertamaku, ya, ciuman pertama tak bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini. Beberapa inci lagi bibir kami hampir bersentuhan- 

BAAAMM! 

Aku nyaris melompat keluar dari sofa ketika pintu kompartemen ini terbuka dengan kasar, menciptakan suara debaman yang jelas-jelas mengagetkan. Terutama karena aku dalam posisi seperti tadi. 

Aku pura-pura membetulkan rambutku, gaunku, dan apapun yang bisa kubetulkan. Peeta tak tampak lebih baik, dia melarikan tangannya ke rambutnya. Tanpa perlu menganalisa aku tahu dia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. 

Gugup karena kami baru ketahuan 'hampir' berciuman. 

Aku mendongak melihat siapa laki-laki sialan yang secara tidak sopan menginterupsi. Bahkan tidak mengetuk. Lalu, mataku mendarat pada cengiran seorang Haymitch Abbernathy. Cengiran sinis yang biasa kudapati terselip di wajah para penghuni Hob. Cengiran yang mereka berikan padaku karena aku hanya gadis kecil yang mereka kira tidak bisa apa-apa. 

"Apa aku menggangu, eh?" cengirannya berubah menjadi tawa obnoksius yang bisa kurasakan mengiritasi setiap inci kulitku. Satu tangannya menggenggam botol (pasti minuman keras) yang (pasti berasal dari Capitol) tidak kukenal merknya. Tangan yang lain, sebuah gelas kaca berbentuk kubus. 

Dia berjalan ke arah kami saat kami tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Peeta masih memainkan rambutnya saat Haymitch merobohkan badannya dengan cara yang kelewat anggun di sofa bekas Peeta duduk. 

"Nah, siapa kalian?"

Aku mendengus meresponi pertanyaan Haymitch. Apa dia benar-benar tidak mengenal aku dan Peeta? Apa alkohol yang menginvasi pikirannya saat ini? 

Melihat sikapnya, aku sudah membenci Haymitch di tempat pertama. 

"Kami Peserta, apa kau tidak tahu?" Peeta menyahut tak sabaran. 

Haymitch mengangguk lantas meletakkan dua hal di tangannya di atas meja di antara kami. Suara gesekan kaca mengisi ruangan untuk beberapa detik. 

"Dan, apa kalian... pacaran?" 

Duh, apa hal itu penting? 

"Tidak," Peeta dan aku berseru serentak. 

Jantungku berdetak cepat, cukup cepat sampai aku berpikir aku akan kena serangan jantung. Tanpa bisa kukuasai pipiku memanas dan aku mulai tidak nyaman. Aku tak berani melihat Peeta jadi kufokuskan pandangan pada tanganku diatas paha. 

Tanpa bisa kukuasai, tingkahku justru membuatku kelihatan seperti baru saja melakukan kesalahan. 

"Menarik," Haymitch menyilangkan kakinya, dan dari sudut mataku, dia mengamati aku dan Peeta bergantian layaknya rajawali pada mangsanya. 

Detik berlalu begitu saja dengan Haymitch yang tak henti meneliti kami. Sampai akhirnya Peeta bersuara. 

"Kapan kita memulainya, maksudku, aku ingin tahu rencanamu." 

"Rencanaku?" 

"Ya," Peeta mencondongkan badannya, menaruh tangan diatas lututnya. "Kau pembimbing kami." 

Haymitch memutar matanya lantas memberi Peeta tatapan -tak-perlu-ingatkan-aku-bocah.

"Setidaknya beri kami saran, atau nasehat, atau apapun."

"Well, hindari kematian seketika, dan sadari dari sekarang bahwa aku-" dia berhenti seperti ingin menegaskan kalimatnya. "-sama sekali tidak bisa membantu kalian." 

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna!" seruku lantang, kehilangan kesabaran. Aku berdiri di kedua kakiku mengkonfrontasi Haymitch, benar-benar marah atas jawabannya. "Untuk apa kau disini, omong-omong? Makan dan minum? Eh?"

Haymitch hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. 

"Sweetheart," gee, dia memanggilku apa? Aku yakin itu sarkasme dari caranya memberiku tatapan menghina itu. "Untuk selamat, kau harus dapat sponsor. Sponsor hanya melirik Peserta yang mereka suka. Maka untuk mendapat sponsor kau harus membuat mereka menyukaimu. Dan kau, jelas-jelas jauh dari kualifikasi itu." 

Aku mengepal tanganku terlalu keras hingga buku jariku memutih. Tangan Peeta kemudian meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku duduk. Ia tidak melepaskanku. Aku menengok menemukan mata biru langitnya yang menenangkanku. Di lain sisi, membuatku menggigil turun ke tulang belakang. 

"Ahem!" Haymitch menarik perhatian kami dengan matanya yang menyipit dan seringaian di ujung bibirnya. 

Benar. Haymitch tidak tersenyum. Dia menyeringai. 

Duh. 

"Kiddo," panggilnya pada kami. "Aku lebih baik menghabiskan ini di kamarku," katanya merujuk pada dua benda di atas meja. 

Dia terkekeh sebentar sebelum membuka pintu lalu beralih pada kami— pada tangan Peeta yang menggenggam tanganku. 

"Sebenernya-ya, aku disini untuk makan dan minum. Tapi- tidak, aku sangat berguna disini," Haymitch mengganti fokusnya dari aku, Peeta, dan tangan kami dengan cepat. Seringaian itu muncul lagi. "Karena aku punya rencana." 

Haymitch menghilang di balik pintu setelah dia membantingnya dengan keras. Aku menatap pintu silver itu, terpaku. 

Bukan karena akhirnya aku lega, pembimbing kami yang tidak lebih dari seorang peminum punya rencana, tapi karena rencana itu sendiri. 

Sebuncah perasaan ngeri menjalar di tubuhku, membawaku memandang pergelangan tanganku lalu menghempas tangan Peeta yang melingkarinya. 

Apapun rencana Haymitch, aku tidak yakin aku siap.

**TBC**


End file.
